La peor de las venganzas
by nachi123
Summary: La peor venganza que pudé haber realizado, a veces me preguntba si me había excedido pero me decia a mi misma que eran puras tonterias, se merecia todo eso, eso y mas... Drabble


Primera historia de la ilsa del drama, suspenso, terror HORROR!!!! Jeje no vale mentira, y como se que no quieren q me demande le s aclaron q nada es mio, solo la historia, xq lo demas son de... de quien??? no lo se... de sus respectivo autores sipongo XD

* * *

Cada una de los segundos de tortura que había tenido se lo merecía, cada minuto, segundo o cualquier cantidad de tiempo que había tenido ella de sufrimiento fue un gozo para mí.

Aun recuerdo la noche es que les conté a la chicas todo, sus cara de terror, sus dialogos, ¡Todo!... no se los había dicho a los chicos, porque vamos ellos no iban a entender tal venganza, que había sido fríamente calculada y planificada, a tal nivel que era imposible fallar en eso, pero eso no importa lo que importaba era los que habían dicho todas:

Cuando se los conté, precisamente un rayo había pasado volando, dandole un toque aun mas tetrico, sus caras eran el toque perfecto que faltaba.

Bridggete me había mirado con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dejando caer la boca de una forma muy graciosa, pero después se incorporó y sacudiendo su cabeza varias veces, se la tomó de las manos solo repitiendo -No es posible... Leshawna, de verdad que se pasó ha hecho cosas malas, pero esto… No tiene nombre- Y así siguió hablando como si y no estuviera presente.

Lindsay se había levantado totalmente pálida, con una cara que podía haber pasado facilmente por la de un muerto, mientras retrocedía con la mano en el pecho como si en cualquier momento le fuera a dar un infarto, por último solamente gritó llamando la atención de los chicos -¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas hecho algo tan horroroso? ¿Qué no tienes conciencia? ¡Pedazo de ******…!- Hay dejé de escucharla, a ella y a su boca completamente sucia.

Gwen, se mostró levemente sorprendida, pero pareció enojarse acercándose a mí me dijo- Eres macabra, una vengadora de lo peor, ¿Como pudiste hacerl eso? - Decía todo en un tono decepcionante, de verdad que me había sorprendido ese tono hasta que volvió a abrir la boca- Sin consultarme, amiga me hubieras dicho y abría tomado fotos.

¡Esa si era mi amiga! la vengativa, gotica y un poco macabra de Gwen, me reí casi maquiavélicamente, nada podía ser más perfecto.

O si podía.

Cuando ella entró al salón, el silencio reino en el lugar, era ten profundo que creí escuchar una mosca volando, los chicos la miraban con una cara de confusión es su cara, mientras las chicas estaban palideciendo al extremo... Claro, como no hacerlo si el cabello totalmente desparramado y con "Otra" cosas mas, junto con lluvia despampanante que seguía cayendo, mas la cara de furia que mostraba le daba un aspecto totalmente desquiciado... creó que me había sobrepasado… No que digo, creo que el Shok al verla, me esta haciendo pasar alucinaciones.

Después hubo unas cuantas risas, después más, y más, en poco tiempo todo el lugar se llenó de carcajadas, yo me crucé de brazos enviándole la mejor mueca de superioridad que le pude dar, ella me miró con una cara de furia contenida.

-¡Esta me la vengo!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, yo negué con la cabeza, creo que después de todo si me había sobrepasado después de todos, creo que no se lo merecía total:

Cambiar su champú por tinte de cabello color verde, no era nada inocente…

Cuando Heather comenzó a caminar, esta vez con un bate en alto que no sabía de donde había salido, se cayó pateticamente y el bate le había caido en la cabeza, me reí...

Pensándolo mejor si de lo merecía.

* * *

Jeje... Q merezco??? tomatazos, golpes, paatdas muerte subita'???? ustedes escojan eso si me avisan con anticipación para tener tiempo de escapar XD El drabble se me ocurrió al ver el capitulo donde expulsan a Harold ya q Leshowna dijo q se iba a vengar de Heather y pues, como dicen el cabello es muy importante para un chica, no se se me ocurrió y punto... jeje

Comenten para saber si me va bien el humor, comenten si me va masl el humor, comenten si me var bien el supuesto drama, comenten si me da mal el supuesto drama, comenten si creen q escribo puras babosadas y deberia meterme bajo un piedra XD


End file.
